superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
El Dorado
SuperFriends Team Member El Dorado is a Hispanic superhero and a member of the Justice League of America. __TOC__ Background Information from Earth-1A No true origin was given for El Dorado. He was knowledgeable about Pre-Columbian history (yet vague in his explanations). He also assisted the Super Friends whenever they were forced to enter unfamiliar ruins or areas in Latin America. He spoke broken English with an accent, sporadically substituting common Spanish words or phrases, such as adding words like "rapido" and replacing nearly every instance of "yes" with "si". Powers * [[Illusion Casting|Holographic Vision/'Illusion Vision]]:' Ability to cast illusions with his eyes * Optic Force Blasts: Ability to shoot eye lasers * Teleportation: Ability to teleport * Telepathy: Ability to read minds SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances * Season 6, 1981 Shorts: ** Alien Mummy - FIRST APPEARANCE ** Palette's Perils * Season 7, 1983 Shorts: ** Superclones ** Attack of the Cats * Season 8, SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984): ** No Honor Among Thieves ** Darkseid's Golden Trap ** The Case of the Dreadful Dolls ** The Curator - Cameo * Season 9, The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985): ** The Death of Superman - Cameo Notes * El Dorado was created solely for the Super Friends cartoons and has never appeared in a DC Comic. * El Dorado was created by SuperFriends writer, David Villaire.El Dorado's 'creator' was revealed in an interview by Marc Tyler Nobleman with writer, David Villaire. The blog article is entitled, Super ‘70s and ‘80s: “Super Friends” — David Villaire, writer. This blog article is from a larger series entitled, “Super Friends” — Introduction Quote from Villaire in Nobleman interview on creating El Dorado: "When I was story editor, I also created a new character named El Dorado. They were getting a growing Latino audience and there was no Latino Super Friend." * Villaire on the creation of El Dorado: "I thought a lot about that. That’s why I created a character that went deep into the history of Spain and Mexico, the mythology of the past. He wasn’t the stereotypical Mexican. It was kind of the combination of a lot of Spanish cultures. I remember giving this character a lot of power and he was admired by the others. I’d already written a screenplay on the Incas. That was never produced least in part due to the expense of period pieces, but it served its purpose and I got a very good agent through it."Quote from interview by Marc Tyler Nobleman with writer, David Villaire. The blog article is entitled, Super ‘70s and ‘80s: “Super Friends” — David Villaire, writer. This blog article is from a larger series entitled, “Super Friends” — Introduction * He first appeared as a minor character in the 1981 animated shorts, and later in SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show as a full-time member. * He was from a non specified Latino nation was added as one of several attempts to encourage diversity among the characters. * El Dorado is the only one of the original characters created for the SuperFriends series not to have a Ultimen counterpart. This was likely due to the fact that unlike the other original characters, El Dorado was basically a Latino version of Superman without powers built around a specific theme, leaving little to base an Ultimen counterpart on. Trivia El Dorado is the name of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Dorado mythical City of Gold]. Its legend dates back to the 1500's. In other media Television In "Werewolf vs. Unicorn", an episode of Robot Chicken, Superman hands over El Dorado to the government because of his status of being an illegal alien. Toys El Dorado was scheduled to be one of the few Hanna-Barbera original heroes (along with Black Vulcan and the Wonder Twins) to receive an action figure after Samurai. However, the Super Powers Collection line was cancelled before the figures could be made.Holy Cow! Super Powers Extravaganza! References Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:SuperFriends Team Members Category:International Heroes